


a note

by tigriswolf



Series: autobiography [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: An explanation for anyone who subscribes to me





	1. Chapter 1

So, on January 14, 2017, at 4 AM in the morning, an electrical fire sparked in my apartment. My roommate and I tried to fight it, and I called 911. Once there was too much smoke, my roommate dragged me out while I shouted for my cat. 

She and I were both physically fine beyond smoke inhalation. My cat, who I'd had since he was 10 weeks old, for 8 years, succumbed while hiding in my room. 

We're both now living with our respective parents. Everything she'd moved into the apartment was thoroughly destroyed, because the fire started in the corner by her bed. Thankfully, she was sleeping on the couch that morning. Everything of mine has smoke and heat damage; so far, the clothes and dishes have been salvaged. My vast collection of random shit will hopefully be salvageable. I did have renter's insurance, but it was in my name because all of the furniture was mine.

I am currently grieving, guilt-stricken, and heavily depressed, so I'm not writing that much. I've also been reading books instead of fanfiction. I have three classes I'm taking for my Ph.D. program and I'm teaching a class for the first time in my life (which I'd learned about on January 13). 

So. Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally? Mentally? Not so much. 

Anyway. *shrugs* I realized it'd been a month since I posted. A month since the fire. Time has passed both too fast and barely at all.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm currently going through the process of picking my favorites of the smoke/heat damaged items, the ones that have sentimental value, the ones I love that are probably not replaceable - and letting all the rest go. Like, I'm going to rebuy the books I truly love and move on to new books for the rest, if that makes sense? And my vast collection of random shit, I'm going to pick out the ones that mean the most and start collecting new little dudes. The same with my stuffed animal collection. 

So, I'm thinking about posting every WIP I have, because I don't see myself finishing any of them. And then when I get new ideas, I'll write those instead. 

Thoughts?

(Also, if anyone is interested, I'm keeping a book log [here](http://tigriswolf.tumblr.com/tagged/book-log) and also doing reviews for some of the books [here](http://tigriswolf.tumblr.com/tagged/review).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853745) by [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses)




End file.
